User talk:What is your profession?
Don't trash crappy builds randomly. Let the voters shoot them down. Tycn 06:13, 28 October 2007 (CET) Read out policies before making random changes. Tags are determined by votes, not your opinions. Tycn 06:21, 28 October 2007 (CET) Build:D/Mo Balthazar's Wounder Don't change it again. If you hate it so much, vote on it. This is (supposedly) a democracy. Tycn 06:22, 28 October 2007 (CET) You've recently begun selectively deleting votes until a build has the precise quality that you wish for it. This is hardly honest. And even if you did that, I still would not. The facts that you delete any vote you disagree with and that you're also a moron makes that essentially pointless, don't you think? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' What is your profession? ( ) }. :(EC)Please sign your comments with 4 tildes (~~~~) and do not breach NPA by calling people morons and such. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 06:26, 28 October 2007 (CET) Selectively deleting votes? I've only deleted votes that 1, are in trial where no votes are allowed yet, 2, show a lack of understanding of the build or the game, or 3, don't give a good reason. Point me to where I 'selectively deleted votes' in a biased manner. Tycn 06:25, 28 October 2007 (CET) :http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:R/N_Touch_Ranger&action=rate :The 'Ignore all rules' rule says I'm allowed to act logically and reasonably. I tagged a trash build as trash. It doesn't get any more logical than that. Now kindly stop spamming my talkpage. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' What is your profession? ( ) }. ::Read the policy again, it doesn't supersede existing policies. Continue to violate policy and I'll ban you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:36, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::(conflict)Only, you know, he didn't remove any votes there. ::From "ignore all rules": "This policy is not an excuse for breaking the rules. Site policy exists for a reason; you had better have a good reason for violating it." & "You're still responsible for reasonably foreseeable effects of your actions on the wiki and towards other users." & "A user may not use this policy as a carte blanche or a trump card.", don't break NPA.–Ichigo724 06:38, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::One, those votes aren't an accurate reflection of the build's potential (low DPS, but somewhat hard to counter), ie 5 for effectiveness. And two, it was Auron who removed those votes. As for that policy, well, it's unreasonable to trash/change tags that don't match up to the ratings. That's what the site is centred on, a player maintained, democratic system. I'm very flattered, you thinking I'm Auron and all, but no. Tycn 06:41, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::The result is the same and that's all I care about. I've tried contributing and discussing with you and your stupid friends, but it really is pointless. You're a fucking retard and there's no way round it. Read Defiant Elements comment again. Read it carefully, a few times. Also stop spamming my fucking talk page. Please ban before any further vandalism or NPA breaches. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 06:51, 28 October 2007 (CET) :seconded. 20:14, 8 November 2007 (CET)